The Princess Plot
by Generation X-er
Summary: Princess get kidnapped


The Princess Plot  
  
The City of Townville.. prosperous metropolis in the heart of the good old USA. But like any city Townsville has its share of crooks, vandals, and low-life hoods such as...the Gangreen Gang. One fine morning in the heart of Townsville, the Gangreen Gang were busy defacing public property. Ace and his cronies were spray-painting graffiitti on a brick wall in one of the city's shadier districts. They had already stolen several hubcaps on parked cars, punctured several tires, bullied several kids on the street, and taken their lunch money, vandalized several jungle jims, and broken several windows in several abandoned buildings. But by now, things had gotten rather dull. After a while, by the time the entire wall was covered with dirty words and obscene slogans, not to mention nasty rumors (such as where Townsville's mayor was rumored to have pimple. They had practically run dry of things to write, not to mention spray paint. "Man, this is starting to suck." Said Ace finally. "We're the Gangrene Gang. We're big time hoods. Doing the same boring stuff over and over is fer wimps and geeks. Boys, we gotta start thinking big. An' I'm talking major big. It's time we got ourselves some genu-ine no-tor-I-ety." "Heheh. Yeah Bossssss" hissed Snake. "You said it, Boss-man" said Little Arturo. "Pfffft!" agreed Grubber. "Duh.....right, Boss" said Big Billy. "But.duh...what kind of not- ority, boss?" "You know. Big-time stuff. Like bank robbery. Kidnapping. Only better. " "What you have in mind bosssss" asked Snake. "Jus' gimme time, I'll come up with something." Answered Ace. "Hmmmmmmmmmm. Now let me see. We have to pull off some major scam to get us in all the papers. I'm thinking the heist of the century. I've got it! Let's say we kidnap somebody important and hold them for ransom." "But..duh. who, boss?" Big Billy asked. "I'm not sure yet. It has to be somebody everyone in town knows. Some major big-wig. Someone with loads of cash. Someone like.." Just then a car raced past them on the street. And not just any car. It was a mammoth purple limosine, and it belonged to the richest, spoiledest, rottenest little girl in Townsville Princess Morbucks. Wads of newspaper and flakes of debris flew up into the gang members faces, in wake of the enormous car. The gang members were stunned into silence for a few seconds. Then Ace shouted. "That's it! That's her!! That's our scam of the century. We'll be on America's Mosted Wanted list in no time! But not before we've made off with loads of cash." "I dunno, Boss."said Little Arturo. eesn't she the one those Powerpuff Girls are always fighting 'cuz she wants to be one of theem ?" "That makes it all the better!" said Ace. "Don't you see? If we kidnap one of the Powerpuff Girls'enemies, we won't have to worry getting our butts kicked by them. C'mon! lets' head her off!" Ace and his gang raced around the town until the came to the road leading directly to Morbucks Manor. They then crouched between two buildings and waited. Sure enough, it wasn't long before Princess' long, sleek purple limosine appeared. "Now, Big Billy" said Ace. "Go do yer thing!" Inside the limosine, Princess was in one of her usual foul moods. When she had gotten out of school she had screamed at the top of her lungs at the driver about how those mean Powerpuffs had mistreated her again at school. In Arts and Crafts, for instance, they had used their laser-eyes to cut the paper and make cool designs, and got all the attention Princess thought was due her, because she had her butler arrive to make her project for her. "Maxwell! Maxwell!" Princess screamed at the limo driver, "Those nasty Powerpuffs were so mean to me! Think they're so special with those super- powers and all! Take me downtown so I can buy another set of diamonds, and a dozen more furcoats!" "Anything to make you forget your worries, young Mistris" By this time, Princess had gotten her expensive coats and sparkly jewels, but they still weren't enough. She decided to go home for afternoon tea. Some cakes and ice-cream after that might help her get over the cruelty she had suffered. Princes was in the spacious, purple-upholstered backseat, when the car lurched to a sudden halt. "Maxwell! What is it!" Princess cried "It appears, mistress, answered the driver, "that some unfortunate young man is lying directly in the roadway. We are unable to move. "Oh, yeah?" snarled Princess. "Well, tell him to move his bum arse! This is Townsville's number one citizen coming through! I've got important things to do today!" "He doesn't appear to be moving, mistress." "Well, he'd better move, or I'll run him over!" "One moment, Mistress. I think I'd better have a look at the poor chap first. I think he's hurt." "Hurt?! HURT?! He's making me late for my beauty rest! I'll show that cretin hurt, if he doesn't get out of my way NOW!!!" But Maxwell had already exited the limo and walked over to the spot in the center of the road where Big Billy was lying flat on his back, moaning piteously, drool covering his greenish lips. "Now young sir-"" Maxwell started. But then Billy jumped up and shouted "Ha! Ha! Fooled ya!" with childish glee. He picked up Maxwell and stuffed the unfortunate limo driver head first into a garbage can. "MAXWELL!" shouted Princess, staring out through the glass. In the next instant Ace, and the other gang members jumped her. Ace through a gag over her to muffle her screams, as she was yanked out of the car and carried her off. They ran and ran until they reached the Gangreen Gang's secret hideout, where they tied Princess to a chair in the back room. By this time Princess was red in the face with the strain of screaming beneath her gag. Ace drew back the gag for a moment. The shrieks barreling out of her mouth nearly blew him away. "--YOU BUNCH OF #@%#@ LOWLIFE MORONS!!!! UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT OR I'LL SEND YOU TO JAIL FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERIBLE @#%#@*&#@ LIVES!!!!!! WHEN MY DADDY GETS THROUGH WITH YOU @#@%##*&#@, YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF-" "Button it sister!" Ace shouted, as he flicked open his switch-blade and in a flash leveled it at Princess's face. The sight of the weapon shocked her, and for a moment Princess did shut up. "From now on, we're the ones giving the orders, angel-darling. Got it, sweecakes?" Princess choked back an angry sob, then nodded mutely. "A very healthy decision, sugar. Now listen up. We hear. this rich Daddy-O of yours has a pile of cash on him. In fact we hear you're always bragging 'bout how he's just swimming in loot. So all you have to do is act real sweet-like and we'll be real hospitable. We ask your Daddy for cash, and if he pays up he gets his little angel from heaven back. If not, well, chances are you'll have an accident and end up drowning in the Townville sewer. And remember, there's lots of mutant monsters in there from all the Chemical X overspill. So it's not likely he'll see you again. So you do your part and write Daddy a letter saying he'll have you back safe and sound-like, as long as he pays up. Deal?" "ARE YOU FREAKS CRAZY???!!" Princess shrieked. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!! I'M TOWNSVILLE'S RICHEST AND MOST BELOVED CITIZEN!!! YOU DON"T KNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!!!" "Oh, I think we do, missy," crooned Ace, and he held the blade up for emphasis. "So ya better get writing. Or do we have ta cut ya up first??" "OOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!" cried Princess, outraged and fuming, her face turning beet-red. "WHY YOU...YOU...YOU.FILTHY ANIMALS..YOU...YOU.AWRIGHT!!AWRIGT!!! I'LL DO IT!!!!!! They scooted Princess, still tied to the chair, to a wood table where they made her write out a note to her Daddy. "Very good, sugarplum. Here Grubber, take this note and mail it to Morbucks Manor. On the double!" "Phhffft!" answered Grubber, and he was off to deliver the ransom note.  
  
Ace seized hold of Princess's gag again. "As for you, you spoiled-rotten little goldmine, keep it quiet while you're our guest, if ya know what's good fer ya!" He pulled back the gag, and allowed it to smack hard onto Princess's face. Princess gave a muffled yelp, and began screaming again beneath the gag, growing even more crimson. "Ha! Ha!" laughed Ace. "This is too good to be true, boys! We've done it! The biggest scam in Townsville history! "Er.I don't know boss!" cried little Arturo. "I don't really like having her around." "Me Niether, bossssssssssssss." Hissed Snake. "Couldn't we have gotten ssssssomeone a little lessssss ssssnotty? Like the mayor? "Trust me, boys! We got her completely under control. Princess is the richest girl in town. Once her Daddy fins out, the cash will roll in!" But a day later the bad news came. They got a letter from Daddy Morbucks addressed to the Gangreen Gang. Ace tore it open greedily, and he and the other gang members read it. This is what it said. Dear Lowlife Hoodlums, Thank you for taking my little girl off my hands for a couple of weeks. I've been needing a vacation from all the screaming that she does, and I'm a bit tired of doling out cash just to keep her complacent. As you have probably discerned by now, you'll be receiving no cash. Tanks for your offer, but trust me, after a couple of weeks with my little girl, I believe, I won't need to pay you for bringing her home. All the Best, Daddy Morbucks, esq. Of, course, Ace and the others couldn't make out but a few words of the letter, and Big Billy couldn't read at all. But they understood enough to get the general jist of what it said. "Well, Bosssss," hissed Snake. "I sssssuppose we might as well take her back now." "Looks like the gags up, amigo." "Hold it, guys!" cried Ace. "Not so fast! We've come this far, and I say we're not giving up this easily! So the old man 's not paying us to have his little daughter back, is he? We'll see about that!" "What do you want us to do , man?" asked Arturo. "Here's what. Snake, Grubber, Arturo, I want you guys to make us a time-bomb. Get the stuff we need. Billy, you keep an eye on little miss Princess in there till we get back." "Duh..what then, boss?" Big Billy asked. "Then we tie the bomb on the brat, and take a picture of her, and send it to her dear sweet daddy. That oughta convince the 'ol geezer we mean business!" "What about you bosssssss?" asked Snake. "I'll just stay here at the hideout, and ..uh..supervise." So Big Billy took his place keeping his one eye on Princess, Ace relaxed in the main room, in a chair, and opening a soft-core porn zine, while the other gang members went off to find the stuff for making the make the time- bomb. By this time, Princess had practically screamed herself out. Her cheeks were inflamed, and her voice was raw and scratchy from all the effort. She had been out of breath for a long while, and so the gang had removed her gag, though Ace warned her, that it would be put back if she started again. Usually of course, Princess got her way by screaming, so it was almost instinctive that she use this tactic. But finally she realized screaming wasn't going to get her out of this predicament She decided to try a new approach. She noticed Big Billy sitting on a rickety, too-small chair, stuffing his wide gullet with loads of junk food, the gang had stolen the previous night. "Oh, Billy." Princess said, mustering her sweetest sounding voice. "Er..what?" Billy asked. "These ropes are very uncomfortable. Do you think a big strong man like you could undo them for me?" "Duh..no. That would be a bad thing. Ace says you stay tied up." "Oh, that's such a shame." Said Princess sorrowfully. "I was just trying to help you." "Er..how that help Big Billy?" "Listen!" Princess. "I've been listening to you guys for three whole days now! And I think it's just terrible the way Ace bosses the rest of you guys around the way he does. It's just not civil." "Er..what civil?" Billy asked, perplexed. "Never mind! What I'm trying to say is it's not fair how Ace is always running the show. You think once my Daddy pays you he's going to share the cash with you guys? Of course not! He's out to hog all the fame and fortune for himself!" "Duh..I never thought of that." "Why, it's unthinkable what he's doing! And you guys are just his flunkies! The lot of you! He's playing you all for saps! It's just not right! Especially for you, Billy! You're the one should be running the show, not that stupid, stuck-up Ace! A big handsome Cyclops like you! A strong man like you shouldn't be letting someone like Ace cheat you like that! I feel so sorry for you, Billy, really I do! To think Ace treats you like that!" "Duh..not anymore!" roared Billy "Boss-man not cheat Billy no more! Billy pound Ace!" Billy smacked one enormous fist into the palm of his other hand, then turned of the door, ready to pound Ace to a pulp. 'That's great Billy!" said Princess. "I'm glad you've finally seen the light. But not yet! You've got to get me out of here first!" Billy looked at her an expression of dumb perplexity on his face. "Listen, Billy! If you get him now, you won't get any of the reward Ace is hogging for himself. But I'm the richest girl in Townsville. If you get me out of here, and take me home, then you can have all the cash for yourself! You'll be a hero, saving Townsville's model citizen. And I've got tons of toys, games, and every food you can imagine!" "Yeah, yeah! Billy like food! Where is it?" "At my house, you..big strong hunk you. Now untie me, and let's take care of those creeps!"  
  
At that moment, a conflict was going on at the Powerpuff Girls' house. Daddy Morbucks might not have been overly anxious to have daughter back, but Princess's disappearance had leaked out when she hadn't shown up at Pokey Oaks for three days, and Miss. Keane had phoned Morbucks manor. After that, it was only a short time before the kidnapping of Twonsville's richest, and snottiest lawbreaker had leaked to the papers. Then, this very morning, splashed on the front page of the Townsville Tribune were the headlines: TOWNSVILLE'S RICHEST LITTLE GIRL MISSING KIDNAPPING FEARED Multi-billionaire Daddy Morbucks refuses to comment  
  
"Get a load of this, guys!" announced Blossom, as she scanned the headlines. "Whoa!" cried Buttercup. "Princess kidnapped! Can you believe it? Who would be stupid enough to kidnap her? "The Ameba Boys, maybe?" Bubbles suggested. "Nah! Even they couldn't pull something like this off! It's way too sophisticated for them." Said Blossom "I think I know a close second, though." "Ugh! You mean--?" "The Gangreen Gang?" finished Bubbles. "Yep!" said Blossom. "It's just the sort of idiot thing they'd pull!" "Heee hee hee!" Bubbles giggled. "I kinda feel sorry for poor Ace! He's sure got his hands full with Princess!" "Well, I don't!" said Buttercup. "If the Gangreen Gang's got Princess, they deserve her!" "And Princess deserves them!" Bubbles said, remembering all the rotten things Princess had done to them. "Hah!" cried Buttercup " I'll go double for that!" The two girls high-fived and laughed. "Now, hold on guys." Said Blossom. "You know that's no way for the Powerpuff Girls to act! A crime's being committed! We've got to try to rescue Princess." "What?!" said Buttercup "No way! I'm not helping her! Not in a million years!" "But we have too! Don't you see?" "Yeah, I know. 'If we don't help Princess now, we'd be no better than her'. Okay, fine. Let's go get it over with. Yuck!" So in a flash of tricolored light, the Powerpuff Girls streaked off for the Gangreen Gang's hideout.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the gang's lair, the other gang members had returned with a newly built time-bomb. "Great work, guys." Said Ace. "Now all we have to do is tie this baby to little miss snot-face, and take a picture. Hey! What's that noise?" They all looked in the direction of the room where princess was supposedly tied up. All at once the door exploded into a hundred fragments as Big Billy crashed through. The gang members gasped at the sight of Princess, free from her bonds, perched triumphantly upon Billy's back, an evil smirk on her features. "Sic, 'im, Billy!" Billy obediently lunged foreword and seized Ace by the neck. "Billy! What's come over you, man!" choked Ace. "What are you donin'?! "You cheat Billy!!" Billy fumed. "Cheat you?! That nut's man! We're partners, remember?" "Don't listen to him, Billy!" Princess shouted. "He's just trying to talk his way out of it, like I told you he would!" "Billy, man!" choked Ace "Let go of me! It's me, your old pal, Ace!" he grinned sheepishly, sweated pouting down his sickly green face. Billy snarled, and pulled a mammoth fist back. He then began to pummel Ace's head with short efficient jabs, like a punching bag. "That's the way, Billy! Show 'im who's boss!" Billly them drew his fist back from Ace's swollen and bruised face, and delivered an incredible haymaker punch that slammed Ace into the concrete wall. "Billy no!" hissed Snake "You can't do that to Acccce he's the bossssss!" For a moment, Billy looked confused. "Don't listen to him, Billy!" snapped Princess, the moment Billy hesitated. "It's a trick! He just wants all the loot for himself, just like Ace!" "Big Billy smash!" yelled Billy, as he seized snake, and tied his S- shaped body into granny knot, then slammed him on to floor and began stomping on him. "Oh, no, amigos!"Little Arturo cried. "Big Billy! He's gone crazy! Run!" "Don't let them get away, Billy" sneered Princess maliciously. "It's just another trick! They're running away because they want all the cash for themselves!" Billy grabbed Little Arturo, and slam-dunked him in a dust bin. Then he seized grubber by his protruding eyeballs, and swung him around and around until he sent him crashing into the far wall. "That's it, Billy!" Princess cried. "You did great! These cretins won't be taking advantage of you anymore! Haha!" Billy was about to crash through the door and take princess home to her Daddy, but then Princess noticed something out of the corner of her eye. From the far window, a partially boarded-up affair, she noticed three familiar streaks of pastel-colored light streaking across the sky heading straight for the hideout. "Oh! Excuse me, Billy," she said. "I have to take care of a little something, first. Then we can leave." "Duh.what?" asked Billy. "Just give me a minute." She slid off of Billy's back, seized the homemade bomb and went back into the room where Ace had her tied up. A moment later, she leaped onto Billy's back, they ran off. The other members of the Gangreen Gang, dazed and battered though they were, recovered enough, to glance groggily in their direction. They saw Big Billy running off in the direction of Morbucks Manor, with Princess still riding on his back, smiling and sticking her tongue out at them. A moment later, the Powerpuffs arrived on the scene. "Whoa!" exclaimed Buttercup. "What happened?" "Looks like somebody beat us here." Sighed Blossom. It was obvious whoever it was had given the gang a major butt-whipping. "Hey!" cried Bubbles. "Where's Big Billy?" "Where is he?!" moaned Ace, still lying on the ground. "He's the guy did this to us!" "What?!" exclaimed Blossom. "Don't play us for suckers!" warned Buttercup. "Tell us where Princess is, or this time, we'll kick your sorry butts!!" "Don't hurt us, man!" moaned Ace. "Alright! We did it! We were holding the little hellion for ransom! But she's not here anymore! Honest! Billy took her!" "Awright, that's it!" shouted Buttercup "I warned you! Now kiss this, you-" "No, wait!" said Blossom. "I think he's telling the truth! Something's not right here!" "Yeah!" said Bubbles. "If they were holding Princess, where is she now? I don't see her anywhere!" "We had her in that room!" choked Ace, pointing toward the shattered door. "See for yerselves! She's not there!" The Powerpuffs floated over to the shattered doorway and peered in. There was a figure tied to a chair alright, but there was a canvas tarp over it, so they couldn't see who it was, only that it was about Princess's size, and secured by heavy ropes. "It's Princess!" exclaimed Buttercup. "I told you he was lying!" She started to float into the room. But Blossom held her back. "No! Something's wrong here! Listen!" All three of the Girls listened. They heard a faint tick-tick that was not made any clock. "Quick!" shouted Blossom. "Get the Gangreen Gang out of here! Now!!" They quickly gathered up the fallen forms of Ace, Snake, Little Aruro, and Grubber, and flew out of the hideout in a blinding blur of colored light. KA-BOOM!!!! There was a tremendous explosion. Flames jetting out of the hideout, among flying pieces of wood and debris, and clouds of thick smoke billowed into the air. The Girls and the Gangreen gang stood and stared at the explosion mutely for several long seconds. "Whoa!" Buttercup finally exclaimed. "That was intense!" "Yeah!" said Blossom. "looks like Princess found her way out of this on her own!" "And she tried to get us all killed doing it!" Buttercup said angrily. "Wait till I get my hands on her!" After the explosion settled, they took the Gangreen Gang to the hospital, then streaked in the direction of Princess's house. At that moment, Princess had finally arrived home. Big Billy charged up the wide steps to Morbucks Manor. Princess leaped off his shoulder. "Well, thanks, Billy. You were super, taking care of those creeps and saving me and all. I knew they couldn't fool you again, you being so smart and all." "Yeah..er..right." Billy said. Princess opened one enormous door, and stepped in, then turned around to face Billy. "Oh and Billy," she said sweetly, "About you getting all the reward money for returning me to Daddy, all safe and sound?" "Duh.yeah?" "I lied." She stuck her tongue out at Billy and made a flatulent noise at him, slobbering on the stone steps, before slamming the door in his face. "You trick Billy! You trick Billy!" Billy shouted banging his fist on the door. "Let Billy in!" "Not on your life, you big green moron!" screamed Princess. "Hahahahahahaha! I win! I win! IwinIwinIwinIwin! Hahahaha..ha...ha..ha...ha.....ha...." Her snotty voice trailed off as she turned around to find Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup facing her, angry scowls on their faces. "Er..hi, guys. Ha-ha. What's up?" "You know what's up!" snarled Buttercup. "You knew we were coming to save you, and you tried to kill us!" "Yeah!" shouted Bubbles "That's not very nice, Princess! You should learn to be more appreciative!" "Well, I might not have done that!" snarled Princess "If you'd just let me be a Powerpuff Girl! But no! You had to hog all the glory and fame for yerselfs! Yer all nothing but a pack of selfish spoiled brats! You deserve to get blown to bits!" "I won't argue with that, Princess," sighed Blossom. "But I do think you owe someone an apology besides us!" "Yeah!" agreed Buttercup "You promised you'd let Billy have his reward for saving you! And you'd better give it to him!" "What?! Are you guys crazy!! Give that lowlife retard money?! No! No I won't!" "Oh, yes you will, Princess." Said Blossom knowingly. " Or your in for one major butt-whipping! Not to mention spending another week in the Townsville correctional facility once the Mayor finds out you tried to destroy us again!" "OOOOOOOOOH! Alright! I'll give him his reward! Now beat you creeps!" "Not till we see that you do it!" said Blossom. "And let him play with all your toys! " added Bubbles. "And snack on your ice cream and cake!" Princess fumed, about ready to fly into a major tantrum. But then she saw all three of the Girls' enormous eyes beginning to sizzle with potent energy. "Uh..alright..hee hee.glad to do it!" she gasped in a faint voice.  
  
And so once again, the day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! 


End file.
